1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water powered pumping system that can convey a water flow from a location at a lower level to any location at a higher level by using a natural power, thereby facilitating the user at a remote region using the water for purposes, such as irrigation or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a remote region, such as the hill or the like, the people has to introduce the water from a location at the higher level, such as the mountain, into the location at a lower level, such as the farm, for purposes of such as irrigation, drinking or the like. in addition, the people need to use a water pump for pumping the water. However, the water pump cannot be used when lack of the electric power or the fuel. In addition, the water pump is easily worn out during long-term utilization. Further, the water pump has to be repaired by a professional technician, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance of the water pump.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,993, entitled xe2x80x9cENERGY REGENERATIVE APPARATUS FOR A WATER HAMMER TYPE PUMPxe2x80x9d, and his U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,954, entitled xe2x80x9cWATER PUMPING SYSTEM USING SOLAR ENERGYxe2x80x9d.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water powered pumping system, wherein the water powered pumping system can convey a water flow from a location at a lower level to any location at a higher level by using a natural water power, thereby facilitating the user at a remote region using the water for purposes, such as irrigation or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a water powered pumping system, wherein the water powered pumping system may guide the water in any collected water source into the water container of a lever, and may use the water weight as a power source, to pump the water contained in any water source to the water storage tower, without having to use the electric power, the petroleum, the gas or the like, so as to replace the conventional motorized or gas pump, thereby saving the energy, and thereby preventing incurring any pollution.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a water powered pumping system, wherein the water powered pumping system has a simple construction, thereby facilitating maintenance of the operator.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a water powered pumping system, wherein the water powered pumping system may be made easily and conveniently, thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a water powered pumping system, wherein the water powered pumping system may be operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user using it.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a water powered pumping system, comprising:
a leverage, connected to a water source and moving upward and downward by using a water weight to produce a lever movement;
a hydraulic pump, pushed by the leverage to move reciprocally; and
a water pump, pushed by the hydraulic pump to perform a water drawing movement, for drawing the water contained in the water source and conveying the water into a water storage tower.